


Destroyed

by StrayKatgirl



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Chatlogs, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Land of Wrath and Angels, M/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Caliginous Vacillation, Trollian, Typing Quirks, black erisol - Freeform, eridan asks for help, pale erisol - Freeform, pale nepquius, red erinep, the angels are evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl
Summary: CA: I dont knoww wwhats real anymoreCA: they wwont leavve me aloneCA: help





	1. Memos Left Unopened

caligulasAquarium opened the memo: im fckn screwwed

CA: I knoww a lot of you dont like me

CA: but please

CA: please just

CA: help

CA: just this once

CA: I dont knoww wwhats real anymore

CA: did i actually open this

CA: it hurts

CA: it hurts so bad

CA: theres so many

CA: they wwont leavve me alone

CA: and theyre all just

CA: screamin

CA: someone?

CA: anyone?

CA: please

arsenicCatnip is responding to the memo

AC: :33 < eridan, whats going on

AC: :33 <who’s screaming?

AC: :33 <ERIDAN!

CA: the angels…

CA: they’re all around me

CA: they took mygun

CA:ithurts

AC: where does it hurt?

AC: eridan what happened?

CA: its all my fault

CA: i shouldnt of had to ask for help

CA: nep?

AC: yeah?

CA: i think im dyin

AC: no

AC: you are not dying on me!

AC: Equius is on his way to LoWaS right now!

CA: NO

CA: the angels will get him too

AC: we’re gonna get you out of there

AC: i promise

AC: and then you are never going back

AC: i dont care what karkat says

AC: i’ll make sure you’re safe

AC; Eridan?

AC: Eridan please respond

AC: *if eridan dies on her, ac will never forgive him*

AC: Eridan please

centaursTesticle is responding to the memo

CT:D --> I am on LoWaS

AC: Thank gog!

CT:D --> I am currently looking for Ampora

AC: You have to hurry!

AC: He’s probably surrounded by angels, if that helps you find him!

AC: Equius?

CT: D --> I apologize for not responding

CT: D -->I have found Eridan

AC: thank gog

AC: How is he?

CT:D --> He does not look good

CT:D --> I am bringing him to his hive so as to patch him up

AC: I’m coming to LoWaS

CT: NO

CT:D --> I apologize for my outburst but I do not think you should come here

AC: why not!

CT:D --> I do not think anyone should come here

CT:D --> As soon as Eridan is able enough, I am taking him to LoLCaT

AC:okay…

AC: What should we do about LoWaS then?

CT:D --> If it were possible, I’d say destroy it

CT:D --> This place has practically destroyed Eridan

AC: destroyed?

CT:D --> I… can not put it into words

AC: Did feferi know

CT:D --> What

AC: She told us all that we should leave LoWaS to Eridan

AC: That he was the only one who should be there

AC: she said to leave him alone

AC: did

AC: she

AC: know

CT:D --> I

CT:D --> I have no idea

CTD -->: However, if she did, we will make sure that she regrets her actions

twinArmageddons is responding to the memo

TA: waiit what the fck happened to my kii2meii2ii2?

TA:ii ju2t alchemiized a new hu2ktop

TA: who hurt him

CT:D --> His consorts and LoWaS itself

TA: what the fck

TA; ii 2wear to gog, iif fef knew…

TA: and what wa2 that b2 about not a2kiing for help

TA: we’re quadrante2 for fck2 2ake

TA: iim gonna kiill whoever told hiim to not a2k for help

AC: do you want to come to LoLCaT so you’re here for him?

TA: ii am on my way

TA: thii2 ii2 hor2e 2hiit

TA: he2 iin paiin and ii cant even do anythiing for hiim

TA: fck the game

AC: fck the game

CT: D -->language

CT: D -->But yes, the game is e%edingly frustrating

arsenicCatnip has closed the memo

 


	2. Memos Opened Immediately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta is great at holding grudges

arsenicCatnip  has opened the memo:  Something very bad has happened you all need to answer for it!

arachnidsGrip  is responding to the memo

AG: What is this about????????

arsenicCatnip  has banned arachnidsGrip from responding

AC: everyone is going to shut up until everyone is here

AC: and then you will all be answering my questions

twinArmageddons  is responding to the memo

TA: iim here

adiosToreador  is responding to the memo

AT: iS tHIS,, uH,, nECESSARY?

arsenicCatnip  has banned adiosToreador from responding

AC: YES IT IS BECAUSE SOMEONE ALMOST DIED

AC: SO YOU ARE ALL GOING TO LOG ON AND LISTEN

carcinoGeneticist  is responding to the memo

CG: I'M HERE AND KANAYA IS READING OVER MY SHOULDER

arsenicCatnip  has banned  carcinoGeneticist  from responding

gallowsCalibrator  is responding to the memo

GC: WHO 4LMOS7 D13D?

arsenicCatnip   has banned gallowsCalibrator from responding

AC: I’ll explain once everyone is here

AC; I’m not saying it more than once

cuttlefishCuller  is responding to the memo

CC: )( come S)(oallux didn’t get banned?

arsenicCatnip  has ULTRA banned cuttlefishCuller from responding

apocalypseArisen  is responding to the memo

AA: 0_o

arsenicCatnip  has banned apocalypseArisen from responding

terminallyCapricious  is responding to the memo

TC: iM hErE cAt SiS

arsenicCatnip  has banned  terminallyCapricious  from responding

centaursTesticle  is responding to the memo

CT: Eridan and I am here

AC: thank you Equius

AC: NOw im gonna ask you a question and i want you all to answer in the order you responded to the memo

AC: Sollux, Equius, and Eridan are excluded beclaws I know their answers already

AC: How many  of you saw Eridan’s memo earlier and decided to ignore it?

arsenicCatnip  has unbanned all from responding

AG: That's what this is a8out????????

AG: yeah i ignored it

AG: it was probably just him whining like he always does

AT:tHAT wAS eRIDAN?

AT: i,, uH,, tHOUGHT iT wAS kARKAT aND dECIDED tO lOOK aT iT lATER

CG: KANAYA AND I WERE BUSY LOOKING FOR FROGS ON HER PLANET

CG:WE JUST GOT BACK TO MY HUSKTOP

GC: USU4LLY TH3 1MPORT4NT M3MOS 4R3 OP3N3D BY K4RKL3S

GC: 1 F1GUR3D SOM3ON3 WOULD F1LL M3 1N 1F 1T W4S 1MPORT4NT

GC: WH4T DO3S TH1S H4V3 TO DO W1TH SOM3ON3 4LMOST DY1NG?

CC: I t)(oug)(t t)(at since it was erifis)( w)(o made it, it was useless

arsenicCatnip  has SUPER ULTRA banned  cuttlefishCuller  from responding

AA: i was reading al0ng

AA: h0wever, I th0ught that the three 0f y0u had the situati0n under c0ntrol

TC: tHeRe WaS a MeMo?

TC: oH jEeZ mFs I gUeSs I mIsSeD tHaT

TC: sOrRy ErIbRo

CT: He says that it is fine Gamzee

TC; wAs He ThE oNe WhO gOt HuRt?

AC: yes. He was

AC: and if equius and I hadn’t opened his memo he would be dead

AC: next question

AC: who knew about what was happening with the LoWaS consorts?

AC: if you don’t know what im talking about dont respond

AC: i know at least one person knew

arsenicCatnip has unbanned cuttlefishCuller from responding

AC: So dont play dumb

AA: i knew

AA: h0wever, everytime i tried t0 help it turned int0 a d00med timeline

AA: i ap0l0gize that i didnt d0 m0re

CC: I knew

CC: i figured t)(at it was better if erifis)( )(andled it, rat)(er t)(an risk more of us

AC: excuse me?!

AC: do you have any idea how bad it was?!

AC: he hasn’t slept in days, he can barely use his limbs, he was convinced that everyone wanted him dead, and that any act of kindness was a hallucination

AC: AND YOU WANTED ERIDAN TO HANDLE THIS BY HIMSELF?!  
arsenicCatnip has blocked cuttlefishCuller from contacting her

TC: iS eRiBrO oKaY?

CT: He is physically stable and awake at the moment. 

CT: I do believe that he and Sollux are talking about the information that just came to light

CT: However, there is no indication of his mental or emotional state at the moment

CG: What Can We Do To Help?

AC: Before we do anything else we have to figure out what to do about LoWaS

CT: I say we destroy it

AT: bUT,, uH,, dOESN’T hE nEED tO hAVE hIS qUEST bED aND aCESS tO hIS dENIZEN tO cOMPLETE tHE gAME?

CG; That Is A Conundrum

GC: WHO S4YS H3 H4S TO DO 4LL OF TH4T 4LON3?

AC: ?

GC: FOR NOW W3 FOCUS ON OUR OWN PL4N3TS, BU7 ONC3 W3’R3 DON3 W1TH TH4T W3 C4N 4LL H3LP H1M F4C3 LOW4S

GC: 1F W3 COMB1N3 FORC3S W3 SHOULD B3 4BL3 TO K33P TH3 CONSORTS B4CK FOR 4T L3AST 4 L1TTL3 B1T

caligulasAquarium  is responding to the memo

CA: I…

CA: I like TZ’s idea

CA: wwith all of us, it might not be so…

CA: ovverwwhelming

CG: THEN THAT'S WHAT WE’LL DO

CG: WE SHOULD ALL MEET ON LOLCAT AS SOON AS WE CAN

CG: IM ASSUMING THAT'S WHERE YOU FOUR ARE?

AC: yeah

AC: what bout feferi?

CG: WE WILL FIGURE THAT OUT ONCE WE ALL GET THERE

AC: okay

arsenicCatnip has closed the memo


End file.
